


Aphrodite's Handmaid, Bright as Gold

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana, Gwen, and a lingerie shop. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodite's Handmaid, Bright as Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sappho, what can I say? (Taken out of context, but still.)

Morgana strode inside the shop, heels tapping on the vinyl floor, and cast determined blue eyes until she found what she was looking for. She flicked through the rack until she found her usual size, and grinned. The demi bra was black, lacy, and above all, sexy. _Perfect._

Lingerie in hand, Morgana walked up to the counter, to the shop assistant, curly-haired, brown-skinned, and the prettiest girl Morgana had ever seen. Her name badge identified her as ‘Gwen’.

“Hi, can I help you?” asked Gwen with a professional smile once she’d finished making a sale with another customer.

The side of Morgana’s mouth twitched. “I’d like to try this on.” Staring at the other woman, she held up the bra, letting the hanger swing between two fingers.

Gwen stepped out from behind the counter. “Of course,” she said, keeping Morgana’s strong gaze. “Follow me.”

She followed Gwen to one of the changing rooms, admiring the figure in front of her as she moved with hips that swayed in much the same rhythm as the one with which Morgana had swung the bra a moment earlier.

Gwen opened the door of the cubicle, ushered in Morgana, and closed the door behind them with a click. Morgana hung up the lacy bra on one of the hooks on the wall, then turned to face the mirror as she removed her Venetian red blazer and hung it up too before she began to unbutton her shirt, holding Gwen’s gaze in the mirror as she did so. She hung up the chiffon blouse, and pulled down one of her bra straps, then the other. As she unhooked the clasp, she watched Gwen’s reflection, responding to the pinked cheeks and darkened pupils with a sultry look over her shoulder.

Morgana turned back to the mirror with a smirk. She took off her plain white bra and grabbed the black one, taking her time removing it from the hanger to give Gwen plenty of time to feast her eyes. Then, she hooked the clasp, turned the bra the right way around, and pulled up the straps.

Gwen stepped closer, Morgana able to feel her breath against the back of her neck. Gwen tightened the straps and adjusted the tightness of the hooks. “There,” she whispered.

Morgana shivered. She took one of Gwen’s hands and laid it on her breast, fingertips touching bare white skin, the rest touching black lace. Gwen’s other hand grasped her hip. Their eyes locked in the mirror as Gwen caressed Morgana’s breast, causing her head to flop to one side, exposing a long, delicate neck. Gwen pressed warm lips to it. Morgana’s mouth dropped open as Gwen teased her nipples under the lacy fabric, still kissing her neck.

Just when Morgana could stand it no more, Gwen moved her hand downwards, slipping under the waistbands of both Morgana’s skirt and knickers. Morgana parted her legs for Gwen’s fingers, unable to stop herself from bucking her hips as Gwen rubbed her clit in a rhythm so slow it almost killed her. She grabbed Gwen’s hand and increased the pressure. Her own cheeks were pink now, her breaths short and fast, but Gwen’s rhythm was still too slow.

“Faster, damn you,” she hissed, entwining her fingers with Gwen’s over her hip.

“Yes, milady,” whispered Gwen, biting down on Morgana’s neck and increasing her pace. Morgana’s eyes fluttered shut.

She covered her mouth with her hand when she realised her moans were getting a bit loud, but her hips kept thrusting as Gwen touched her without mercy, and while she wished she could feel this sort of pleasure all day, every day, she needed to climax or she would burst. She opened her eyes.

The sight of Gwen’s hand working hard under her skirt in the mirror sent Morgana over the edge, not noticing that she bit her own hand as she came.

“I think I’ll get this one,” she panted, straightening her skirt afterwards. Gwen gave her a blank look in return, so she clarified, “The bra. I’ll take the bra.”

Gwen smiled. “It _is_ a perfect fit.”

Morgana laughed, slipping off the straps. “By which you mean, it’s very sexy.”

“I… didn’t say that.”

Morgana swapped the black bra for her white one. “No, but it was rather implied in the way you ravished me just now.”

Gwen giggled, taking the lace bra and the hanger. “I didn’t see you complaining.”

“Of course not,” Morgana countered with the smuggest of grins. She slipped on her blouse. “I was living out one of my fantasies.”

After spending a moment watching Morgana struggle to do up the buttons, Gwen took pity on her and helped. “Your hands are shaking, it must’ve been good,” she commented.

“Let’s just say that it was everything I’d dreamed about and more.” Morgana winked, and managed to get her blazer on by herself.

She followed Gwen out to the main part of the shop and got out her purse once they reached the counter.

“That’ll be £30,” announced Gwen.

Morgana pulled out her credit card. When the transaction had gone through, she leant across the counter to place a gentle kiss on Gwen’s lips. “So, you’ll be home at 6 as usual?”

Gwen nodded and kissed her back, sucking on her lower lip. “See you later. And you’d better be wearing that bra when I get in.”

Morgana grinned as she walked out of the shop with her new purchase.


End file.
